Kirby Super Star
Kirby Super Star (Kirby's Fun Pak in Europe) is a collection of nine small games for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System that was released in 1996. Kirby Super Star was the most successful Kirby video game when it was released, and it still is. The game featured a system where Kirby can turn his enemies into allies. The ally can be controlled by the computer or a second player. This feature has yet to return. This game was the debut of Kirby's 'hats', different headgear and appearances that come with copy abilities. In previous games, Kirby would only change color or wield a weapon, but now the Fire ability grants a crown of flames, while the Yo-yo ability grants him a backwards baseball cap. With the exception of Kirby's Dream Land 3 and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, all following games use these hats to differentiate his abilities and better symbolize them. Kirby Super Star has a remake/port for the Nintendo DS. This remake is called Kirby Super Star Ultra. Game Play and Features Kirby retains all of his signature abilities: inhaling, swallowing, floating, sliding and gains the new ability to block attacks. So far, this defensive move has only appeared once. Helpers One of Kirby Super Star's core features is Two Player Cooperative Gameplay - making the entire game multiplayer material. If Kirby has a copy ability, simply pressing the A button triggers a second player "Helper" character to appear in exhange of current ability. If a second player is not present, the Helper Character is controlled by AI until a second controller is activated by pressing any button. The AI is of a high quality, as even the computer controlled characters can both protect the first player (Kirby) and also venture into area where the first player might not want to go. HP System Kirby Super Star was the first Kirby game to feature a continuous HP measurement system, instead of having a discrete number of 'health bars' as seen in earlier games and used in newer titles such as Kirby Squeak Squad, but this is the only time the HP system was used on such an in-depth scale. The meters don't give the exact number HP Kirby and the second player have. However, it seems Helpers have less default HP than Kirby, which might be characteristic of their disposable nature. Another effect is that most enemies usually require more than one hit to defeat, depending on what ability is used. The only time attack power can be measured is when fighting the Computer Virus boss, as the message system displays how much HP was lost. Based on its measurements, Kirby's most powerful normal ability is Hammer, as it can deal damage of up to 80 HP. Other powerful abilities include Stone, Wheelie Rider (when controlled by a second player), abilities that allow for grabbing enemies (instant kill), and no ability at all. His most powerful is Crash, doing 160 points of damage. If you time Suplex right, and use a Pinpoint Kick right after that, you could deal 174 damage. Sub-Games Spring Breeze Spring Breeze is a smaller, updated version of the original Kirby's Dream Land. King Dedede has stolen the people's food, and four sparkling stars from the people of Dream Land. Kirby must follow the wind of the Spring Breeze to locate the four stars and make his way to Mt. Dedede. Dyna Blade Dyna Blade is ruining Dream Land's crops. Kirby must travel to the mountain where she lives and investigate. The Great Cave Offensive Kirby journeys through a long, winding system of levels and gathers valuable treasure while seeking the way out. Gourmet Race Race against King Dedede to the finish line in three different levels, while trying to eat more food than him. Revenge of Meta Knight Meta Knight is attempting his battleship Halberd to take over Dream Land. It's up to Kirby to destroy the Halberd and stop Meta Knight's plan. Milky Way Wishes The sun and moon are fighting. It's up to Kirby to awake NOVA to stop the fight. Samurai Kirby Take on five opponents in a samurai showdown in this timing mini-game. The Arena Kirby battles all of the games Bosses in a continuous streak. Megaton Punch Kirby will battle a random person trying to destroy Popstar more than him. If playing with computers it will be Waddle Dee, Knuckle Joe, or Iron Mom. Category:Games